Hold My Hand
by reallyJavannah
Summary: What happens when little four year old Tori Vega grabs little Beck Oliver's hand when she sees him crying at the playground? A sweet beginning to their love story. Inspired by personal events and Hold My Hand by Michael Jackson


Age Four

"Beck, what's wrong sweetheart?" Beck's mother Lisa asks her four year old son who stand outside on the playground crying. He stood in the middle of the playground and randomly started crying.

A little girl walks over to a crying Beck. She looks up at Beck and he continues to cry.

The little girl tucks her long brown hair behind her ear and grabs Beck's little hand into hers. Beck's crying turns into a few tears running down his face. Beck reaches up and wipes his tears away. "Are you okay?" The little girl asks him. "Yes." The little girls smiles at Beck and wipes away his tears. "It's okay Beck."

The little girl's mother's eyes open in shock and she comes up to Beck's mom. "Hi, I'm Holly." She immediately says to her.

"I'm Lisa. Your daughter is such a little sweetheart. What is her name?" Beck's mom says, shaking Holly's hand. "Oh that is my daughter Tori, she just turned four last week. What is your son's name?"

"His name is Beck. He turned four last month." The two moms laugh and sit back watching their two kids interact with each other.

The two moms glance at their kids and go back to their small conversation.

Tori and Beck held hands until the sun went down and everyone at the park left. "Bye Beck!" Little Tori says to her friend that she met. "Bye Tori!" Beck screams back and heads to his car with his mom, leaving the park.

Age 15

"He cheated on me and I-I don't know if I could ever be in another relationship." Tori states to Beck and wipes her tears away. Beck moves closer to his best friend and wraps his arms around her. "Tori, he wasn't worth it." Tori's lips tremble. "But it was a year!" She sobs into Beck's chest.

Beck grabs Tori's hand and pushes Tori's long brown hair out of her face. "I know." Beck says and kisses Tori's forehead. Tori is stunned but ignores her feelings.

"He said I was ugly, and that he regretted being with me." Beck shakes his head and sighs.

"Here goes nothing." He says out loud. "Listen, I've liked you since I was four, since that day you grabbed my hand as I cried. You were my first kiss when I was fourteen, and you are my best friend. You are the most beautiful person that I have ever met and you're the most sweetest, down to earth person I know. You mean the whole world to me and I'm so sorry for Rob cheating on you. He doesn't understand the value of a beautiful person like you." Tori looks up at Beck and raises her eyebrows at him. "You liked me this whole time?"

"Yeah." He says and blushes. Tori smiles to herself as Beck kisses Tori's cheek and squeezes her hand.

Tori closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. "I love you Beck." She quietly mumbles against his chest, thinking he didn't hear her.

Beck hears what she says and grins to himself and goes back to comforting Tori.

Age 19

Tori unpacks her backpack and sits her laptop on her desk. She sits in her chair and turns on her computer. Her roommate is at class which leaves her with four hours of free time. Tori lets out a long sigh and looks at her phone, noticing there are no notifications.

She has been trying to get into contact with her boyfriend Beck all day, not having any success. To add onto this, today was not a good day.

Her period had started, she failed three tests that she took last week, and Beck was missing their three year anniversary.

Tori gets up and decides to head out to the lounge of her dorm building. She takes her keys with her and closes her dorm room door.

Beck calls the campus security office. "Hi, I need access to room 341 in Maybridge. I'm here surprising my girlfriend."

"Aww that's so sweet! I'm on my way." The campus security guard says and hangs up the phone. Tori heads down to the elevator and downstairs to the student lounge which is near the library. She enters the lounge and sits down on the blue and green couch. She flips through the tv channels and finds The Cooking Channel. Turning to Unique Sweets, she contently sighs and pushes all of her hair into a bun on her head.

She dozes off to sleep and takes a thirty five minute nap. She wakes up and realizes that it is dinner time and she has to get her water bottle from her dorm room. Tori heads back over to the elevator and clicks on the number 3. The elevator takes her from the ground level to the third floor and she grabs her key and puts it into the door.

Tori takes out her bun and puts her hair tie around her wrist. She removes her key from the door and closes the door. Tori looks down at the floor and is prepared to get undressed, take a shower, and watch Netflix all night.

She happens to look up and see Beck. He smiles as she walks in the room. She screams and rushes over to Beck. "How?" She asks, tearing up. Beck stands up and chuckles. He kisses Tori and pulls away from her. "All of my classes were canceled today and for Monday and I have no Tuesday classes, so I thought I would drive these three hundred miles to see you. Plus I wasn't going to miss our anniversary."

Tori holds Beck close to her. Beck runs his fingers through her hair and kisses the top of her head. "I missed you so much." Tori says sobbing against his chest. "I know, and that is why I'm transferring here next semester, and we're also getting married next summer." Tori chuckles to herself and looks up at her boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you more Beck." She says as she takes his hand into hers.

Age 25

"Kayla, be careful!" Beck calls out to his daughter. "Okay daddy, don't worry." She tells him and kisses his cheek. "That's my little girl!" He says to her and picks her up, hugging her close to him.

Little Kayla is the perfect blend of both Tori and Beck. She looks just like her dad, has her mother's sass, but has hazel eyes just like Tori's mom. "Dad!" Kayla groans and lets out a laugh. Tori walks over to her husband and daughter. "Hey, put her down." The three of them sit down on the bench.

Beck laughs and puts Kayla back down on the ground. Kayla quickly runs off and joins the other little kids playing on the playground equipment. "You know what's crazy?" Tori asks. Beck looks down at Tori and wraps his arm around her shoulder "What?"

"Today makes twenty one years since we've met." Beck smiles wider than the Cheshire Cat and kisses Tori's forehead. "I'm kind of glad I started crying." Tori laughs at her husband and sighs, watching Kayla play from a distance. "Well you're still a little crybaby." Beck frowns and looks at Tori. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes." Tori laughs and connects her lips with Beck's. A little boy cries in the distance. Tori and Beck pull apart and go back to their original position. They watch as the little four year old boy continues to cry uncontrollably.

Little Kayla walks over to the boy and begins to talk to him. "What's wrong?" She asks him. The little boy shakes his head and continues to cry. Kayla grabs his hand and he stops crying.

Beck and Tori look up at each other in pure shock.

"It's happening again." Beck says to Tori. They both smile at each other and Tori grabs Beck's hand in hers. "And we're probably watching the beginning of their love story."


End file.
